Time will Tell
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: Cuando por efecto de un akuma Félix viaja en el tiempo, consigue descubrir lados de Bridgette que nunca habia ni imaginado.
1. Joven Félix

Félix estaba confundido, hasta hace un momento París parecía el pandemonium y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había desaparecido.

Miró a su alrededor alterado. La fresca y nublada tarde otoñal que estaba siendo atacada por un akuma se había transformado en una cálida y húmeda mañana. Frunció el ceño dando una vuelta para comprobar su situación, pero todo parecía tranquilo. La gente gritando y huyendo también habían desaparecido y ahora la poca gente que salía de la biblioteca lo miraban raro al ver su comportamiento.

Intentó repasar los hechos del día para poder averiguar qué había pasado y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba comenzó a caminar para no parecer sospechoso, pero todo estaba muy borroso en su memoria, era como si intentara ver a través de un cristal empañado, sabía que había sido atacado por un akuma pero no tenía ni idea de que le había hecho, volvió a mirar a su alrededor para comprobar si todo seguía en su sitio, notaba algo distinto, algo en fondo de su cabeza le decía que algo estaba mal, pero no lograba identificar qué era exactamente lo que era distinto.

Frunció el ceño frustrado, no le gustaba dejar las cosas al azar. Había algo que no cuadraba pero estaba tan cerca que no podía verlo, estaba seguro que era algo evidente y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Algo chocó contra su pierna, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y poder concentrarse en lo que había chocado contra él.

Un niño se sacudió rápidamente antes de mirarlo, los anteojos de este descansaban en su cuello a pesar de eso intentaba enfocar su mirada en el rubio.

Félix se agachó para ayudar al pequeño con tranquilidad, le colocó los anteojos correctamente y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Muchas gracias, señor — dijo el niño sonriendo antes de rodearlo para entrar al edificio a su espalda, en el que muchos niños y jóvenes entraban con algo de prisa.

Entornó sus ojos al reconocer el colegio François-Dupont, de nuevo algo estaba mal.

— ¿Félix? — alguien lo llamó a su espalda, sintió familiaridad en esa voz pero parecía distorsionada.

Se dio la vuelta con curiosidad y frunció el ceño ante la mujer frente a él: bajita, ojos azules, pelo corto negro… la respuesta estaba allí pero no lograba verla, ella le dirigió una mirada asustada mal disimulada y alternaba miradas entre él y el edificio a su espalda, antes de tragar y poner una sonrisa en sus labios: — Qué sorpresa, no sabía que volvías a París.

— ¿La conozco? — preguntó directamente, estaba cansado de ver la realidad a medias, quería respuesta, su expresión se quebró con indignación.

— Wow — dijo intentando calmarse — Esta bi… — pero pero fue interrumpida por alguien a su espalda la llamó.

— ¡Bridgette! Por fin te encuentro... — otra mujer se acercó a ellos de manera amistosa hacia la chica, por su parte él abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre y la volvió a mirar pero esta centró su atención en la otra mujer, no escuchó la conversación le importaba muy poco. Solo se centró en la chica, y de repente el cristal se limpió.

Esa mujer era Bridgette, se dio la vuelta para ver el edificio, la escuela había sido repintada el color era parecido pero no igual, miró a su alrededor, las calles se veían distintas, los anuncios eran de cosas que nunca habían visto, incluso las farolas y los bancos…

De repente se sintió bastante mareado.

— ¿Félix? — preguntó Bridgette, Bridgette. Quién estaba ignorando a la otra mujer al ver su reacción — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué está pasando? — susurró entre dientes perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, la chica reaccionó rápidamente sujetándolo.

— ¿Félix, qué te pasa? ¿Puedo hacer algo? — él ahuecó su cara sorprendiendola, y se acercó observandola.

— Esto no puede estar bien — volvió a murmurar cerca de su cara.

— ¿Qué sucede Félix? ¿Qué no está bien? — volvió a preguntar la chica genuinamente preocupada.

De repente su visión se empezó a emborronar y sintió sus músculos perder la fuerza y antes de poder evitarlo se sintió desvanecer.

Despertó en una sala de hospital con un fuerte olor a productos químicos cuyo objetivo era no dejar olores. Se sentía algo dolorido y un poco entumecido. Por un segundo se permitió pensar que todo había sido un sueño pero su burbuja estalló al verla allí sentada en una posición no muy recomendable.

Se fijó en ella antes de que esta se diera cuenta de eso, hubiera querido negarlo pero era imposible. Aquella era Bridgette, sus ojos eran los mismos, sus facciones habían madurado y ahora su pelo corto estaba atado en moño mal hecho, que por un lado era bastante suelto y por otro lado era incapaz de sujetar los pelos de menor tamaño que se encargaban de encuadrar su rostro. En su cara había muchas marcas, estaban las pecas, pecas que en su Bridgette eran casi imperceptibles, en ella la atracción principal, bajo sus ojos algunas ojeras se mantenían y en su mejilla izquierda había un larga y suave cicatriz que en algún momento había sido un grave corte para dejar una cicatriz tan marcada.

Su atuendo era el mismo de aquella mañana y con una manta, probablemente tomada de la otra cama vacía de la habitación se acurrucaba centrando su mirada en la carpeta en su regazo, parecía cansada pero también había determinación en su mirada, por un segundo se preguntó el por qué de ello.

Ella notó el movimiento y su mirada se encontró con la suya. Félix se preguntó cómo era posible todo aquello, hace unas horas esa chica tenía 15 años, el volver a pensar en eso le dio un poco de dolor de cabeza.

— Félix — lo llamó más para sí misma que para él — estas despierto, llamaré al doctor.

— Espera — dijo con voz ronca, su garganta también se sentía seca. Ella frenó en su camino para mirarlo y se acercó. Y ante su mirada le explicó la situación creyendo que ese era el problema.

— Te desmayaste en medio de la calle, el doctor dijo que es por el jet lag, eso y que al parecer no has estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien estos días — murmuró la última parte — como no tienen tu historial médico necesitabas un tutor a quien pedir permiso para las pruebas… me pidieron que me quedara, pensé en llamar a Sam pero sigue en los Andes con Aly, y la verdad no quería molestar a Claude otra vez así que aquí estoy. Pensé que ambos éramos adultos y podíamos tomarnos esta situación como tal — finalizó el discurso con orgullo, pues probablemente llevaba un rato preparándolo.

Pero toda esa cantidad de información lo dejó aún más confuso.

— ¿huh? — preguntó confuso antes de negar con la cabeza. Después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a una conclusión, solo una persona podría ayudarlo — Bridgette — eso se sentía muy raro — necesito que me hagas un favor — la chica asintió en señal de atención — necesito que localices a Ladybug para mi.

Su expresión cayó y de la mirada orgullosa que tenía al poder sobrellevar la situación también pasó a una mirada de furiosa indignación.

— ¿Es esta tu idea de una broma? — preguntó enfadada — pensé que íbamos a ser maduros con todo esto — volvió a escupir.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó por inercia, pero enseguida de retractó, no necesitaba saber más del futuro o lo que fuera aquello — No, no espera no me lo digas, solo, por favor has lo que te pido. Necesito su ayuda.

Ella frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido antes de volver a girarse hacia la puerta murmurando: — preguntaré al doctor si esos desvaríos son comunes.

— ¡Bridgette espera! — intentó seguirla pero realmente no tenía fuerzas por no hablar de que estaba conectado por vía intravenosa a una máquina, de no ser por los reflejos de la chica este habría besado el suelo por segunda vez en el día.

— ¿Pero es que estás loco? ¿No me escuchaste? Estás débil y necesitas descansar…

— Lo que necesito de verdad es a Ladybug — dijo el rubio mientras ella lo ponía de nuevo en la cama.

— Ladybug ya no existe — dijo agria, volviéndose a sentar en la silla de antes con expresión cansada.

— Eso no puede ser — murmuró entre dientes entrando en pánico — si ella no está cómo demonios volveré a casa — volvió a preguntarse en voz alta.

— Se llama avión, en un medio de transporte bastante usado, tiene alas, de metal… lo usaste para llegar aquí — dijo simplemente ella.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes! — gruñó Félix — Ladybug y Chat Noir, son un equipo, nunca dejarán de serlo, no pueden simplemente desaparecer.

Ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras, por cómo había dicho aquello. _Desaparecer._ Eso es lo que había dicho. Frunció el ceño, e intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

— Félix, vives en Nueva York — le recordó con más paciencia de la que sabía que tenía, esta vez curiosa por cómo reaccionaría el chico.

Este tardó un momento, pero cuando finalmente entendió la intención de esa frase no pudo más que mirarla casi horrorizado. Él vivía en Nueva York. Es decir Chat Noir estaba en Nueva York, no podía haber equipo si uno de ellos vivía al otro lado del mundo. Sin embargo esa no era la razón de su horror, si sus sospechas eran ciertas… : — ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo intentando disimular.

— ¿Realmente no te acuerdas? — la curiosidad en su voz era cada vez mayor.

— ¿De qué debería acordarme?

— Vaya — murmuró sorprendida — casi lloras cuando tuviste que entregar el anillo y ahora ni te acuerdas — río la chica para si misma.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la falta de anillo en su dedo, volvió a mirarla aterrorizado: — ¿Cómo sabes tú…?

— ¿Es por eso que necesitas a Ladybug?¿Por tu anillo?¿O a lo mejor por tu memoria? Creo que para eso es mejor un médico la verdad, no creo que ella pudiera hacer nada — murmuró Bridgette de repente encontrando esta conversación extrañamente entretenida.

— ¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?

— ¿El qué? — colocó su mano derecha bajo su barbilla con interés.

— Hablarme como si supieras a qué te refieres, como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que estás hablando, porque lo único que haces en confundirme, yo… realmente solo quiero volver a casa en este momento.

— Casa — susurró curiosa — ¿A qué te refieres con casa? — Félix tomó su propia cabeza entre sus manos, respuestas claras, eso era lo único que pedía, ¿era quizá demasiado? Miró a la chica. Si era cierto que Ladybug ya no existía, todo estaba perdido — sé que para ti, mi ayuda no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que tienes ahora mismo — volvió a hablar la chica llamando su atención.

— Esto no está bien, yo no pertenezco a este lugar — dijo palabras estranguladas entre el orgullo — No recuerdo las cosas con exactitud, sólo sé que había un ataque de un akuma y… — la miró y soltó aire antes de continuar — me pilló, antes de transformarme — soltó gesticulando para ocultar su vergüenza.

— ¿Te pilló? — volvió a preguntar.

— Si, bueno, no sé muy bien lo que hacía, me atacó por la espalda, lo único que sé que hace unas horas, tenías 15 años y estabas insistiendo en que fuera contigo a alguna clase de prueba de valor o algo por el estilo y ahora tienes, yo que sé, ¿23? Y estás aquí, la chica más inmadura que conozco, dándome sermones de actitud — escupió enfurruñado. No sabía cómo actuar con esa persona, esa era un persona completamente diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿15? — frunció el ceño haciendo cálculos mentales antes de mirarle de nuevo — ¿vienes del pasado? — Félix sintió severas ganas de burlarse de su descubrimiento, pero las contuvo — de hace 13 años — concluyó la chica sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡¿13 años?! — soltó más alto de lo que pretendía. 13 años era demasiado tiempo.

— Vienes del pasado por el efecto de un akuma, ¿no es cierto? — el chico lo confirmó asintiendo. Ella frunció el ceño — ¿Timebraker? — sugirió ante el único akuma con efecto sobre el tiempo que recordaba.

— No, no fue Timebraker, ella solo podía hacer retroceder un par de minutos en el tiempo, además si no recuerdo mal, París parecía el fin del mundo, el cielo estaba completamente negro y… — intentó recordar algo más, ser lo más largo posible en esta situación era crucial, si había alguna mínima posibilidad de que aquella chica le ayudase necesitaba proporcionarle las herramientas adecuadas. Pero era inútil, no recordaba casi nada.

— ¿No recuerdas nada más? — dijo la chica repentinamente interesada en el tema.

Félix se limitó a negar con la cabeza en un gesto de rendición.

Pasaron algunos segundo en silencio hasta que ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida.

— Bridgette… — volvió a llamarla una vez más, preocupado.

— Intentaré ayudarte, si es cierto que vienes del pasado… — la chica tragó saliva y siguió su discurso sin mirarlo — mi vida no es un camino de rosas ahora mismo pero realmente no deseo cambiarla. No puedo dejar que tu presencia aquí altere los hechos que han conformado mi vida. Eso es simplemente injusto. — habló con determinación — de todas maneras avisaré al doctor para que te revise, siempre es mejor prevenir que curar.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.


	2. Vieja Bridgette

Cuando Félix volvió a ver a Bridgette volvía a estar dormitando en aquella más bien incómoda silla rodeada de un montón de archivadores amontonados.

Hizo una mueca al verla, probablemente cuando despertara tendría un dolor bastante molesto en el cuello. Para ser sincero, no tenía ni idea de porqué la chica no usaba la otra cama de la habitación, pues está estaba vacía, o la suya propia puesto que él estaba ausente, resopló agradecido por el punto de familiaridad que aquella situación le provocaba, por lo menos no todo había cambiado tan drásticamente.

Tomó una de las almohadas de su cama y se acercó a ella en silencio y con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible lo colocó detrás de su cuello para poder suavizar la presión en este.

Al hacer esto sin querer hizo que de la mano de la mujer resbalara un archivador, esparciendo los papeles que lo contenían.

Con un poco de resignación se agachó para recogerlo, sintiéndose genuinamente realizado, nunca pensó que se sentiría así solo por el poder caminar por sí solo.

Pensó en dejar el archivador donde estaba, esperar a que ella se levantara y después preguntar por sus avances, pero algo le llamó la atención en las hojas que recogió.

Frunció el ceño viendo la imagen, Tormentosa, parecía posar apuntando al cielo con su paraguas desafiante.

Se fijó en el resto, todos eran akumas, eran como una especie de informe. En los papeles, ponía no solo toda la información del akuma y la batalla, sino también toda la información pública de las personas akumatizadas.

En algunos casos, se fijó, el informe podía llegar a tener muchas páginas, ya fuera porque el poder era complicado de entender, o porque se necesitaban muchas fotos, o bien porque era un personaje famoso y había mucha de su información disponible al público. Pero aún así todo aquello era una recopilación de información enorme.

Miró a Bridgette preguntándose cómo había conseguido ella toda eso. Pero no le dio muchas vueltas y comenzó a analizar por su cuenta algunas carpetas, se fijó en que muchas de ellas tenían una marca ligera con lápiz en el exterior, realmente eso no lo apreciaría hasta que leyó detenidamente uno de los informes.

Nombre, nombre real, fecha de aparición, fecha de derrota, akuma número… su boca se secó.

Según lo allí registrado, habían habido en total más de 200 akuma en total. Miró al suelo pero sin duda en esa habitación no habían 200 informes, volvió a mirar a Bridgette, el que aquellas carpetas estuvieran aquí solo podía signs at que había habido una preselección.

Ella había hecho una preselección, entre más de 200 informes, y fue entonces cuando la culpabilidad llegó.

Es cierto que él mismo había estado muy alterado al llegar a la conclusión de que había de alguna manera viajado al futuro. Seguía costando procesarlo. Pero ella no solo lo había aceptado rápido sino que además estaba súper predispuesta a ayudarle, incluso aunque fuera por ambición personal, por conservar la vida que actualmente llevaba… no importaba demasiado, pues al fin y al cabo el que estuviera haciendo eso por él o no, no quitaba el hecho de lo estuviera ayudando aunque fuera un efecto colateral.

Por eso se sentía culpable, en realidad cuánto llevaba en el futuro. Un día, como máximo, y más de la mitad de este lo había pasado inconsciente, puede que fuera la víctima en toda esta situación pero eso no le impedía hacer algo por sí mismo para poder solucionar su situación. Él era un héroe después de todo. Y aún así en todo lo que llevaba allí, solo se había dejado arrastrar por médicos y enfermeras, cargando todo el peso de su estancia allí, y sus consecuencias en los hombros de alguien a quien, aparentemente, ya ni siquiera agradaba.

Necesitaba ponerse manos a la obra, necesitaba participar en su propio rescate. Tomó del suelo algunos archivadores y comenzó a revisarlos. Decidido a encontrar el que le había hecho aquello.

— Bridgette — la sacudió suavemente. Y después bastante más brusco, esa chica tenía el sueño tan pesado como un yunque. — ¡Bridgette!

— Hoy es mi día libre, Verónica — murmuró entre dientes, aunque siendo sinceros solo se escuchó como "hOy, hs mm, libRe...nica". Félix no prestó atención y la continuó zarandeando hasta que consiguió que se despertara — ¿Qué? — se quejó apenas logró abrir los ojos, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el entorno en el que ella se imaginaba. Sus orejas enrojecieron, escondidas bajo su cabello, se disculpó con la mirada.

— Este… — le tendió uno de los informes — ¿no hay nada más de él? — preguntó con seriedad.

De todos los que había revisado aquella foto borrosa era la única que hacía que su cabeza se retorciera, era que le parecía más familiar y a la vez estaba seguro de no haberlo visto en su vida. En definitiva el único que le produjo alguna sensación. Sin embargo era el más vacío. La fotografía era borrosa y en su informe solo ponía "Black Eye(?) (confirmación de prensa)" y la fecha, había hecho cuentas pero en realidad nunca hizo falta porque todos aquellos akumas eran del mismo año, pero no hacía daño comprobarlo.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar mientras se desperezaba dejando caer la almohada, pero estaba demasiado adormilada para darse cuenta de ello, o eso, o simplemente fingió hacerlo.

Tomó el papel que el chico le tendía y frunció el ceño, realmente no recordaba haber elegido aquel, aunque también es cierto que había revisado todos los archivos de Aly, todos ellos, y después había tenido que volver a poner todo en su sitio, había sido agotador. Tan solo tenía que dejar todo como estaba, no quería meter a nadie más en esto, y cuanto menos supiera Aly mejor. Después de todo ella y Sam estaban más apegados a Félix, por lo menos más que ella, y sería un poco incómodo si descubrieran que ahora mismo estaba no solo con él sino que además, intentando ayudarle.

Leyó el informe. Estaba prácticamente en blanco. Eso no podía estar bien. Aly era meticulosa, lo suficiente como para tener todos los informes de daños de todos los akumas como apoyó a su tesis doctoral. No entendía como podía haber dejado un cabo suelto. Se mordió el labio mirando el papel, le dio la vuelta pero tampoco había nada, ¿eso significaba que tendría que rebuscar más en su casa? Colarse una vez era algo aceptable, cuando se le olvidaba comprar azúcar y aprovechaba de saberse la clave de la puerta era una cosa pero rebuscar en sus cosas era otra cosa muy diferentes, de por sí para conseguir aquello tuvo que meterse en terreno privado, es decir su despacho, y se tuvo que ir porque estaba segura de que habían contratado a una limpiadora mientras estaban de viaje y realmente no quería alterar a nadie hasta que supiera la magnitud del desastre.

No. No podía. No podía invadir su privacidad de esa manera. Y tampoco sabía donde guardaba Aly sus borradores, y seguramente haría un desastre y después tendría que recogerlo, pensó nerviosa, imaginando cómo sería la conversación con Aly si la pillaba. Tuvo que tragar y convencerse de que aquello aún no había pasado.

Miró su teléfono para comprobar la hora, sería demasiado tarde (o temprano) para llamarla.

Alzó la mirada al chico quien la observaba inquisitivo y fingió no ser afectada por ello. Puede que aquel Félix solo tuviese 15 años, pero definitivamente no los aparentaba.

— Tengo que hacer un llamada — dijo apresurada, necesitaba salir de allí.

— ¿Black Eye? — Aly preguntó de nuevo — no lo sé, así, de buenas a primeras no recuerdo a ninguno que se llamara así, ¿por qué?

— ¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada? — insistió Bridgette nerviosa.

— Pues la verdad es que no, no estoy segura. Pero si fue un akuma de verdad debería de tener un informe de daños, si quieres puedes buscarlo en mi cas… — sugirió la morena.

— Ya — murmuró Bridgette buscando las palabras correctas — sobre eso…

— ¿Enserio Bridgette? ¿En mi casa? ¿Qué tan desesperada estás por conseguir eso?

— Muy desesperada.

— ¿Por qué?¿Quė tiene de importante un akuma que ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente relevancia como para que yo escriba sobre eso? — desde ese instante Bridgette supo que no se detendría hasta conocer la verdad. Se tomó su tiempo sopesando los pros y los contras.

— Por Félix — pudo sentir la sorpresa de su amiga por el teléfono pero antes de que comenzara a preguntar cosas para las que no tenía respuesta la cortó — apareció el viernes en la escuela cuando estaba dejando a Emi — hizo una pausa — ¿tú no tendrás nada que ver cierto?

— ¿Yo? — se escuchó a Aly tomando la defensiva — Bridgette te puedo prometer que por mi parte nadie se ha enterado de nada… — respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Crees que Sam…? Después de todo él es…

— Bridgette — la llamó su amiga nuevamente — sé que estás alterada y es perfectamente normal pero necesito que te relajes, sabes que Sam no sabe nada del tema…

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que me pareció demasiada casualidad.

— ¿Y qué quería?

— ¿Hmn? — murmuró ella distraída.

— Félix — reiteró la chica pues toda esa situación no podía parecerle más sospechosa.

— Él...él está desorientado, o eso parece, no creo que sea tan mezquino como para fingir esto — pensó en voz alta — no parece saber nada, parece haber olvidado los últimos trece años de su vida — a Aly no le hacía falta saber nada sobre el akuma. Sobretodo si podía ser falso. Ella tenía una reputación que proteger, un rumor podría ser su perdición, a pesar de que a ella no le importase — lo único que me ha dicho es eso, Black Eye. Quiere saber más sobre eso. Estoy segura de que no me dejará en paz hasta que le de respuesta…

— Y tu no lo dejaras solo y desorientado en un mundo tan peligroso — dramatizó la chica al teléfono.

— No lo quiero rondando a mi alrededor sea lo que sea que pretenda — Bridgette respondió a la defensiva.

— Bridgette sabías que este día llegaría — Aly habló con preocupación. Era posible que no conociera tanto a la chica como Sam, pero estaba segura de que Bridgette estaba aterrorizada por volver a ver a Félix. Durante los últimos años se había dedicado a ignorarlo, lo cual era muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que el chico nunca daría su brazo a torcer, y tan solo iba a París un par de veces al año. Pero, no solo ella, sino todos sabían que la confrontación era inminente, y lo habían sentido así desde hacía ya unos años.

— Lo sé — Aly cerró los ojos, podía sentir a Bridgette colapsando. Su voz se había roto y casi podía verla acurrucada en una esquina. — Por favor, solo esto, no… aún no está preparada, aún no lo estoy.

— Está bien — se rindió la chica ante las súplicas y a través del altavoz del teléfono pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio de la chica ahogado entre el nudo de su garganta y algunas lágrimas estranguladas.

Siempre proclamaba que no conocía demasiado bien a Bridgette, pero la verdad es que incluso aquellos que no la conocían podían ver cuando ella se rompía, era una chica muy transparente, y muy sincera, mentir siempre era más peligroso para ella que para los demás y estaba segura de que aquella mentira la estaba matando por dentro.

— Supongo que ya habrás mirado en mis informes de la tesis — pero eso no le impedía picarla un poco. De esa manera a lo mejor podía distraerla lo suficiente para que se animara.

— Lo siento — soltó un alarido lastimero — sé que no te gusta que hurgue en tus cosas pero es que Félix seguía insistiendo… — fue interrumpida por la gran carcajada victoriosa de Aly.

— Está bien, no pasa nada — dijo con tranquilidad mientras buscaba en su maleta su ordenador portátil. No era una reportera de éxito por nada, siempre estaba preparada. — déjame buscar en los archivos.

— ¡¿Los tienes allí?! — gritó sorprendida. Aly cerró los ojos ante el grito, Bridgette también era muy efusiva.

— Los tengo en el ordenador tonta — rió ella — y por supuesto que los tengo conmigo, son el orgullo de mi reputación, te enviaré lo que encuentre por correo.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Aly, te debo una muy grande — contestó Bridgette aliviada. Y terminó la llamada.

Miró al cielo respirando profundamente. Su pecho pesaba más de lo normal. No le gustaba para nada tener que mentir a la gente. Las lágrimas se abrieron pasos y salieron por fin dejando salir los sentimientos que había presionado al fondo de su estómago desde que la había visto aparecer en la escuela.

Ver a Félix siempre implicaba alguna clase de problema interno, le recordaba todo lo malo de sí misma, lo débil que había sido y lo cobarde que era constantemente. Gracias a él podía ver claramente en lo que se había convertido y no era una imagen de sí misma que le gustara. Desde hacía ya un tiempo había dejado atrás todos los valores que un día defendió, y esto no sería tanto problema si fuese su Félix, del que estuviéramos hablando, si fuese aquel Félix de 29 años que no hizo más que endurecerse desde que lo conoció, pero aquel Félix, cuando tenían quince años él no

era más que un bollo de azúcar, por un momento recordó cuando solía escudarse en Chat Noir para ir a comprobar su estado después de que se metía en problemas con los akumas, ahogó una risa en un sollozo.

No se sentía capaz de ser la persona en la que se había convertido delante de una persona que no se lo merecía. Sin embargo, es que no lo parecía. Era difícil tratarlo con paciencia, era difícil intentar ayudarlo, cuando en realidad le tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo a las repercusiones que pudiera traer a su vida. Odiaba que su vida dependiera de gente a quien no le importaba.

Su teléfono vibró ante un mensaje entrante, respiró hondo antes de encender la pantalla para verlo, pensando que podría ser Aly.

Allegra: "¿Recojo yo a Emi del campamento?"

Eso la alteró la mención de Emi en aquella situación solo conseguía alterar sus nervios. Sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras leía el mensaje, tenía que tomar la decisión correcta por ella, no podía equivocarse no había margen a error.

Emily era su vida, y la protegería sin importar las consecuencias.

 **Bien!! Espero que os guste el capítulo y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios y preguntas!!**


	3. Nuevo Mundo

**Por favor leer las notas de autora al final del capítulo.**

 **Gracias.**

Se levantó del sofá ante el insistente sonido de su teléfono sonar.

— ¿ _Aló_? — respondió con pereza sin ni siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas. Volvió a pestañear lentamente, necesitaba levantarse pero estaba tan calentita.

— Bridgette te quiero aquí en media hora — ordenó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Con cansancio Bridgette respondió:— es mi día libre Verónica.

Ante la falta de respuesta Bridgette se preguntó si realmente era su día libre, pero rechazó el pensamiento, las únicas veces en las que Verónica la llamaba era cuando ella no tenía que ir a trabajar.

— Lo sé, Bridgette, lo sé, pero te necesito aquí — insistió la mujer con rudeza.

— Voy a colgar Verónica — anunció la mujer.

— No, no, no, Bridgette, Román me ha fallado — la chica torció el gesto ante la mención de su colega — te necesito aquí para que coordines l…

— Estoy segura de que Larvatroux podrá con ese trabajo — la interrumpió con fastidio — Adiós Verónica — colgó.

Estaba segura de que Piere estaba allí, Piere Román nunca rechazaba la oportunidad para presumir de lo buen chef que era.

Pero sabía que Verónica creía que ella era fácil de manipular, y en cierto sentido era verdad, es decir, durante el mes pasado había estado aceptando todos los encargos extras de Verónica para poder comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Emily, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo único que hacía era perder tiempo con su hija así que desistió, se ve que Verónica no había comprendido eso aún.

Con una mirada cansada se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, sopesando la idea de volverse a acostar a pesar de saber que no podía tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Recordó el mensaje de Aly, y respiró profundamente.

— Entonces, no hay nada que hacer — murmuró para sí misma dirigiéndose a la cocina y preparando el café.

A ella no le gustaba especialmente, de hecho no estaba segura de porqué tenía café en su casa…ah, el pastel de café de aquella vez, pensó. Pero sin embargo Félix…

Recordó todas las veces que ella le había advertido que moriría pronto por la cantidad de cafeína que ingería, tragó saliva, él siempre sonreía después de aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza.

Necesitaba despejarse, hacer el desayuno, bañarse, vestirse, ir a buscar a Emi…

Tragó saliva de nuevo y se giró sobre sí, ante la imagen de Félix saliendo del pasillo.

Pensó en la decisión de haberle dejado que se quedara en su casa.

 _Hmn_.

Pensó otra vez.

 ** _Hmn_**.

Sip, definitivamente mala decisión.

Félix, estaba ahora en su casa, con su preciosa cara de ex modelo recién despertado, con el sol de la mañana reflejando en su cabello despeinado, atraído por el olor del café…

Demasiados recuerdos, _demasiados_.

Fue a la nevera y sacó el agua fría.

— Buenos días — escuchó a su espalda.

Más agua, _más agua_ , **_más agua_**.

No te ahogues, **no te ahogues**. Tienes una hija que mantener.

Piensa en cosas desagradables, sangre, _Ug_ , sudor, _Pugh_ , lágrimas, _shhhhh_ , ese hombre que está en tu cocina ahora mismo en realidad tiene 15 años…. _oh_.

Eso la relajó bastante.

Reducía la amenaza, pero no la eliminaba. Félix todavía le gustaba cuando tenía 15 años.

— Buenos días — se sorprendió diciendo, sonando más tranquila de lo que estaba en realidad.

— ¿Alguna noticia? — dijo el chico sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

— En realidad, si — aquella noche Aly le había escrito, había encontrado un borrador, el borrador de su cuaderno de bitácora de aquella época, esa mujer realmente lo guardaba todo.

Le tendió su móvil con el correo que le había enviado al chico mientras volvía a concentrarse en el desayuno.

 _Coge el pan, coge el pan, ábrelo, con el cuchillo boba, ¡tienes 28 años por el amor a todo!_

No ayudaba para nada que su voz interior fuera Félix regañandola.

— Entonces… — lo escuchó decir mientras ponía a tostar el pan.

— No podemos hacer nada — respondió con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en el día — aquí ya no existe Papillon, ya no hay akumas y ya no te...tienes, ya no tienes tu Miraculous, tú no puedes hacer nada. Todo depende de lo que pase en el pasado.

— Pero si yo estoy aquí… — Bridgette asintió.

— Mi Félix está en tu tiempo — _¿mi Félix?¿ **mi**? Miau, Bridgette, estamos que arañamos ¿no es así princesa? _Mandó a callar a su voz interna mientras continuaba hablando — según lo que nosotros sabemos tardarán una semana en solucionar el problema, pero según eso — señaló al correo — como el akuma se mete con el tiempo, y además como después L..l..Ladybug — le costó más de lo que pensaba no hablar en primera persona — usó la cura milagrosa, la línea de lo que había ocurrido y lo que, técnicamente nunca ocurrió se volvió muy borrosa ¿tiene sentido? — preguntó sintiéndose estúpida al explicar algo así.

— Sí — asintió el rubio pensativo releyendo el mensaje — ¿eso significa que no recordaré nada de ésto?

— Es lo más probable, todo lo que pueda, de alguna forma interferir con tu realidad será borrado, o al menos eso es lo que entiendo yo — se defendió, acostumbrada a los debates que solía mantener con su Félix.

Le sirvió el café mientras él asimilaba sus palabras, intentó no sentirse victoriosa por haberle dejado mudo, pero fue muy difícil.

Miró el reloj, debería ir a bañarse y a prepararse…

— ¿Es Aly? — preguntó Félix alzando la mirada del teléfono, intentando no parecer demasiado sorprendido por el modelo tan moderno.

La verdad es que había pasado los primeros diez minutos analizando el móvil, antes de, realmente leer el mensaje. _Es solo una pantalla, ¿Cómo puede ser solo una pantalla? ¡Funciona ante el toque!_

Ella pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, antes de responder: — Sí ¿por qué?

— No es nada, es solo que, es raro ver que os lleváis bien — la vio procesar sus palabras antes de untar la mermelada en el pan tostado y ofrecérselo.

Miró el pan, y el café que reposaban delante de sí.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo Félix — sonrió la chica.

— ¿Cómo sabías que yo era Chat Noir? — preguntó sin alzar la vista de su desayuno. De todas manera no sintió ni una pizca de sorpresa en ella ante el cambio repentino de tema.

— De la misma manera que sé que este es tu desayuno favorito — la miró curioso — tú me lo dijiste.

Lo estaba provocando, no había una pizca de duda. Estaba avivando la llama de la curiosidad a propósito. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche mientras desaparecía por el mismo pasillo por el que él había salido, con una tostada en la boca, dispuesta a iniciar su día.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, la noche anterior había sido un poco desastrosa, por qué ninguno sabía exactamente dónde el _"viejo Félix"_ vivía, o se quedaba, porque según lo que le había dicho Bridgette no vivía en París, así que Bridgette, después de una intensa lucha interna, le había ofrecido su casa.

Para cuando le dieron los resultados de las pruebas y el alta, estaba anocheciendo y como Bridgette insistía en que no podía hacerse _spoiler_ del futuro había recorrido todo el camino con los ojos vendados, lo cual era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Lo había encerrado en esa habitación y le había dicho, y cito: — **duerme**.

Si, aquello había sido muy intenso.

Debido a que esa mañana no se encontró con las ventanas tapiadas y una barricada en la puerta, había supuesto que se había relajado en cuanto aquel tema. No es que por su parte no quisiera proteger el futuro, pero no era nada divertido.

Miró su ropa, había dormido vestido y ahora estaba completamente arrugada, pero él, no tenía más. Le resultaba muy _raro_ ir vestido de aquella forma, para él era normal ir vestido formalmente y pocas veces se ponía algo tan casual, a menos que una colección o sesión de fotos lo requiera específicamente.

También había visto su cara en el reflejo del espejo del baño que había abierto pensando que era la salida, _en realidad le había costado bastante salir de esa habitación._

Su cara era _rara_ , su cuerpo era _raro_. Era muy extraño verse de esa manera. Era más alto, y estaba más en forma, tenía el pelo más corto, eso era extraño, siempre pensó en dejárselo crecer, y tenía los ojos más cansados, toda su cara parecía más vieja aún por la falta de descanso.

Terminó el último volcado de pan con mermelada y bebió lo que le faltaba de café, tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de satisfacción.

Volvió a pensar en Aly mientras miraba el teléfono en sus manos. Realmente nunca pensó que a Aly le interesara hacer amigos. Estaba demasiado concentrada en sus estudios y su blog, tanto que a veces era bastante cruel con los demás. Era increíble que no solo siguieran en contacto sino que fueran amigas.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre pensó que las personas que conociera en la escuela no eran duraderas, compartirían unos años juntos y después desaparecerían para no volverlos a ver, el futuro era _raro_.

Pero era _raro_ únicamente porque le faltaban 13 años de contexto. Se preguntó cuál sería el contexto entre su relación con Bridgette, sabía que no era su persona favorita en la escuela pero de eso a él cuidado con el que lo había tratado cuando lo había visto por primera vez, como si esperará nada más que desprecio por su parte.

Suspiro.

La verdad es que siempre la trataba así, ¿no es cierto?

¡ _Pero ella nunca reaccionaba ante ello!. Ella siempre estaba tan en su mundo, ser duro con ella nunca funcionaba, pero algún día lo haría…_

Y si no recordaba mal, eso conllevaría a romper su relación casi definitivamente.

Se preguntó cómo sería la vida del viejo Félix, ¿estaría viviendo tal y como él deseaba?

Porqué todo le parecía repentinamente tan solitario.

 **Nota de autora**

 _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir esto, he tenido que entregar lo dosieres de todas las asignaturas así que he estado muy liada._

 _Y sinceramente tenía listo este capítulo desde hace un tiempo pero no me gusta subir cosas sin pensarlo. Así que normalmente dejo un par de días de meditación, lo vuelvo a leer y si me sigue gustando la idea pues la edito y la subo._

 _ **Dejad muchas reviews!!**_

 _Es un constante recordatorio de que a alguien le importa lo que haces y es muy inspirador_

 _ **IMPORTANTE** _

_Quiero hacer un serie one shots, Drabbles o cómo quieran llamarlos basados en este AU(?) que estoy creando con, **¿lo hago en esta misma historia o creo una nueva?**_

 _No estoy segura de que hacer_

 _De la misma manera quiero hablar de mi otra historia **Tormenta** (sino la habéis leído, no sé a qué estáis esperando) la continuaré a base de **headcanons** , con las preguntas que me hagáis sobre el universo que cree etc... y me encantaría que también lo hicierais (?) lo explicaré mejor en la actualización de esa historia, así que estas atent@s _

**¿Qué os a parecido el cap?**


	4. Viejo mundo

**El viejo Félix va al pasado**

Félix abrió los ojos de repente al caer. Con qué se habría tropezado, si no había nada en el camino. Se levantó solo para ser arrollado de nuevos por algunas personas que corrían desesperadas.

De repente absolutamente todo era un sin sentido, que había pasado, ¿un ataque terrorista? ¿Un terremoto quizá?

El cielo se había oscurecido de repente y un molesto viento se alzaba cada vez más, su desorientación solo crecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba. La gente corría desesperada empujándolo continuamente lo que no le dejaba espacio para pensar hasta el punto de dudar si realmente aquello era París, a pesar de lo evidente, aquel paisaje era mucho más común y comprensible en Manhattan.

— Hey, chico, ¿a qué esperas? — escuchó por lo bajo, se giró y miró a su alrededor buscando la procedencia de la voz pero no había nadie lo suficientemente quieto como para haberle dicho eso con tanta claridad. Pensaba preguntar cuando lo vio…

— ¡Nadie nunca jamás se reirá de mi teoría de nuevo! — dijo aquel personaje, era un hombre vestido con algo que le recordaba a un traje de astronauta sacado de un cómic de ciencia ficción en tonos oscuros, con una capa morada que ondeaba al viento.

Palideció, un _akuma_.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Era simplemente imposible. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de tantos años.

 **No**. No podía ser. Su padre estaba en la cárcel y Nooroo, la última vez que lo comprobó estaba con el maestro Fu intentando reconstruir la Orden de Los Guardianes. Un akuma simplemente desgarraría la realidad.

— ¡Black Eye! — su corazón dejó de latir al escuchar aquella voz, buscó su procedencia con rapidez, para encontrarla en la azotea de la biblioteca mirando fijamente al akuma — ¡ríndete ahora mismo! — ordenó la chica haciendo girar su yoyó.

—¡Chico! ¿De verdad te vas a quedar ahí parado como un pasmarote? ¿No ves que necesita tu ayuda? — dijo el Kwami saliendo de su escondite al no ver moros en la costa.

— ¿Plagg? — preguntó en un suspiro, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que sentía que se saldrían de sus órbitas.

— El único e incomparable, ahora **_muévete_** — ordenó con rudeza al chico quien veía con perplejidad el anillo en sus manos.

A pesar de la insistencia de Plagg tardó bastante en reaccionar, era incapaz de decir cuánto exactamente pero estaba seguro de que no había hecho aquello en años.

Transformarse de nuevo en Chat Noir era algo que nunca pensó en desear hacer, después de todo para él en aquel momento Chat Noir no era más que una maldición.

Pero tenía que admitir que ser capaz de hacer lo que ese traje le permitía hacer fue siempre algo que disfrutó.

Subió por la pared del edificio justo a tiempo para ver a Ladybug volar en su dirección, su cuerpo se movió por instinto lo suficientemente rápido para agarrarla en el aire y frenar su caída.

No había duda. Era ella.

— Te tomaste tu tiempo gatito — le reprocho con una pequeña sonrisa entre inspiraciones.

Félix se sintió incapaz de hablar.

Ella era muy joven, _¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan joven?_

— No puedo acercarme — dijo mirando hacia el akuma quien continuaba haciendo estragos sin tomarles en cuenta — es capaz de abrir una serie de portales, según lo que he visto cada uno hace algo distinto es impredecible. Incluso para él — murmuró la última parte fijándose en el akuma — creo que tuve suerte de no aparecer en el espacio. — volvió a hablar con preocupación mirando el panorama — después de esto será necesario una limpieza a fondo — se lamentó la chica.

 ** _La cura milagrosa._**

Se acordaba de aquello, era el primer poder que ella había aprendido a dominar, había estado tan orgullosa.

Verla así era algo tan onírico, se preguntó por un momento si aquello podía ser un sueño. Después de todo no era raro para él soñar con aquella chica, quizá se tropezó con algo y se dio en la cabeza y ahora se encontraba en un precioso coma vestido de rojo con puntos negros.

— ...entendido Chat? — llegó a escuchar.

— ¿Qué? — Su voz sonó extraña.

— ¿Estabas escuchándome? — preguntó indignada, verla así solo lo hacía querer sonreír pero se reprimió pues no estaba seguro de cómo se interpretaría en esa situación. De hecho aún ni siquiera sabía qué clase de situación era aquella — ¿Qué te pasa hoy? — frunció el ceño.

— Yo.. **_¡Cuidado!_**

Reaccionó lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que el proyectil les diera de lleno. Pero no fue suficiente, el proyectil fuera lo que fuera explotó a su espalda y de repente sintió una tracción que los arrastraba hacia atrás.

Tomó a la chica por la cintura e intentó aferrarse a la barandilla de la azotea, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ella por su parte lanzó su yoyó y logró atarlo a la barandilla mientras la fuerza los intentaba abducir.

Félix se aferró a ella y ambos quedaron colgando mientras intentaban no ser arrastrados por la gravedad que era cada vez más fuerte, la chica mantenía ambas manos sujetando la cuerda del yoyó mientras él intentaba no resbalar, pero realmente no podía.

Sintió a la chica soltar un gruñido frustrado y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que le había estado clavando las garras. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y por inercia intentó separarse.

— ¡ _Chat_! — gritó ella alcanzándolo antes de que se resbalara pero para ello tuvo que ceder y al volver a aferrarse a la cuerda soltó un gritó de dolor.

A lo lejos se escuchó la risa del akuma y con dificultad se giró lo suficiente para ver al akuma desaparecer en un agujero negro. En cuanto él desapareció la fuerza que los arrastraba se fue también estrellándolos a ambos contra el suelo.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, se felicitó por el realismo de ese sueño. No habia dormido muy bien en el último mes, eso sumado a su vuelta repentina a París, seguramente eso tenía algo que ver con ese realismo de esa alucinación, no podía ser real. Ella no podía ser real.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡ ** _Vamos_**! — volvió a hablar la susodicha, levantándose del suelo.

— Espera — la llamó tomándola del brazo, preocupado — ¿Estas bien?¿Te he hecho daño? Déjame ver...

— No hay tiempo, ¡se escapará! — intentó liberarse de su agarre pero no fruncinó.

— Ya se ha escapado, no hay forma de seguirlo ahora — era consciente de que muchas veces el trabajo de derrotar a un akuma no era algo inmediato, tomaba su tiempo.

— Pero…

— ¡ _Bridgette por lo que más quieras, para! — le llamó la atención a la chica que intentaba salir corriendo en busca de un fantasma._

Al ver el horror en su cara todas las posibilidades de que aquello fuera un sueño saltaron por la ventana:— ¿Cómo me has llamado? — preguntó, quizá intentando confundir, quizá con la esperanza de haberse equivocado. Félix tenía que pensar, necesitaba pensar, descubrir qué demonios ocurría, porque de un día para otro esta situación volvía a ser una realidad.

Aunque la verdad el rubio no sabía cómo responder porque, eso nunca le había pasado en realidad.

Oh no.

Eso era malo.

¿Aquello era el pasado?

¿Estaba cambiando el pasado?

Bridgette lo iba a matar.

Casi quiso sonreí ante ese pensamiento, Bridgette y él no se habían visto, ni mucho menos hablado desde hacía unos tres años fácilmente.

Y aún así la tenía tan presente.

Quiso tener tiempo para alucinar por su parte.

— Yo… puedo explicarlo, creo — intentó tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad, no tenía ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó alejándose de él aterrorizada, estaba hiperventilación y también estaba muy seguro de verla temblar. Nunca la había visto tan asustada. Era una imagen que deseaba no volver a ver en la vida — ¿Me has seguido?¿Me has espiado? Acordamos mantenerlo en secreto… confié en ti — hablaba con cada vez menos voz y a cada palabra que ella decía su corazón se iba partiendo más. Ella era tan joven.

Y él estaba tan podrido.

Aún le faltaba mucho por vivir.

Necesitaba que ella fuera feliz, por lo menos mientras él lo pudiera garantizar.

— _Hey_ , _**hey** , ** hey**_... _para_ , _para_ — habló de nuevo intentando por todos los medios que ella centrara su atención de nuevo en él, y no en las hipótesis conspiratorias que pudiera tener en la cabeza — por favor, escucha… te contaré lo que sé, pero necesito que te calmes — por su parte la chica le respondió con la mirada menos calmada que pudiera dar — sigo siendo yo — volvió a decir — sigues pudiendo confiar en mi. Eso nunca cambiará. — mintió.

— Entonces ¿Cómo…?

— Hagamos una cosa, encarguémonos primero de los daños colaterales, y después te explicaré lo que sé — _así me dará tiempo de averiguar qué ha pasado_ , pensó — ¿está bien?

Ella asintió con desconfianza. Le dolía verla así con él, sobre todo con Chat Noir, que era en quien siempre había confiado, pero también comprendía el porqué de aquello.

— Bien — hablaba despacio mientras intentaba por todos los medios proyectar confianza —Nos vemos en dos horas…

— ¿Dónde?

— ¿Tu casa? — por un momento pensó que había vuelto a meter la pata por la mirada que le echó, y aunque tardó en responder, finalmente terminó por aceptar.

Genial, eso le daba dos horas para descubrir que estaba pasando.


	5. Vieja historia

_Emily no fue planeada, de hecho para cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada ya me había separado de su padre. Tuve a Emily con 21 años. Estaba empezando mi último año cuando me enteré, y para ese entonces ya estaba en las 12 semanas, había finalizado el primer trimestre de embarazo, sin siquiera saber que estaba embarazada_ — el chico tragó saliva un poco incómodo, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, había insistido tanto en que le contara su historia que ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado de hacerla rememorar cosas que a lo mejor no eran tan agradables — _se puede decir que fue interesante —_ bromeó un poco la mujer bebiendo un sorbo de té mientras se recostaba en el sofá — _en ese momento fue un shock, era un momento un tanto inestable para mi, y me asusté. Me asusté tanto que tomé todo el dinero que tenía y tomé un avión directamente a casa. Eso asustó a mucha gente, porque fue algo muy impulsivo, no lo consulté con nadie, ni se lo dije a nadie antes de hacerlo. En retrospectiva puede parecer algo irresponsable, pero en ese momento sentía que era lo correcto. —_ Hizo una pausa, mirándolo para comprobar que entendía el concepto, a lo que Félix respondió con un asentamiento inconsciente para que continuara, ella sonrientes de seguir. — _De hecho, no se si lo sabes pero el vuelo de aquí a China son aproximadamente unas nueve o diez horas, más todos los transbordos que tuve que hacer para abaratar el pasaje, además de que estaba viajando al futuro, sabes porque se suman las horas de las zonas horarias... —_ el rubio indicó que lo entendía con un gesto — _pues tardé un día más o menos en llegar, y nada más tocar tierra me retuvo la policia, porque Luka había denunciado mi desaparición, y pensaban que me habían secuestrado o algo así —_ explicó cómo quien explica una trastada denuncia niño, ignorando la mirada alarmada de Félix — _fue una llamada de teléfono bastante incómoda, y, no digamos la conversación con mi familia que le siguió. Me desmoroné, pero pude levantarme, y seguir adelante, los primeros cuatro años de Emily los pasé allí con mi familia, incluso me planteé seriamente quedarme allí —_ Bridgette lo miró preguntando con la mirada si entendía por donde iba, el asintió con lentitud — _finalmente_ _me convencieron para volver y terminar mis estudios, continuar con mi vida aquí, querían que cumpliera mi sueño, pero cuando llegué muchas cosas habían cambiado. El viejo grupo de amigos se había dispersado y los únicos que continuaban por la zona eran Sam y Aly, y aunque nunca dejé de hablar con todos, era distinto. Intenté volver a estudiar, Emily se enfermó, y tuve que trabajar para pagar las facturas del médico, y cuando por fin toda esa pesadilla acabó, yo tenía un trabajo estabale en la pastelería "Christine's". Simplemente todo siguió ocurriendo. Y aquí es donde me encuentro_

Félix era consciente de que no había hecho incapie en algunas cosas para evitar tocar temas demasiado sensibles y/o privados, pero había cosas a las que no podía parar de darle vueltas.

Había pasado el día con Emily, quién había sido extremadamente tímida con él al principio; una actitud, para él, muy impropia de alguien cuya madre era Bridgette , sin embargo lo dejó pasar. Tras explicar que era un viejo amigo de cuando su madre era joven, la niña se había abierto mucho más.

Esa niña era sin duda hija de su madre, no solo por la apariencia física sino por los grandes principios que mostraba desde una edad tan temprana, y su ferviente curiosidad. Al conocerla pudo entender porque Bridgette había exagerado aquella vez, siendo sincero consigo mismo, estando en su situación, él habría hecho, sino lo mismo, algo peor.

 _No te lo tomes a mal Félix, pero espero que olvides todo esto cuando vuelvas_

Si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de perder aquello que le daba estabilidad a su vida, el también hubiera sido poco razonable.

Miró a la chica acurrucada en la otra esquina del sofá, dormitando tranquilamente.

Y pensar que una persona como ella tuvo que pasar por todo aquello, más las cosas que estaba seguro de que no le había contado. Eso lo hizo pensar en sí mismo, se preguntó qué clase de vida había vivido él, se preguntó si finalmente consiguió conocer la identidad de Ladybug, si había confrontado a su padre, si finalmente llegó a ser lo que soñaba... ¿Habría conocido a Emily?

Había discutido en su momento la casualidad del nombre de su hija con Bridgette.

Seguía sin saber si se trataba de una coincidencia o no.

Pero para ello, para que no fuera producto del azar, él tuvo que confiar su pasado a ella, lo cual parecía, al mismo tiempo algo imposible, y algo perfectamente factible.

Y esa era una de las cosas que rondaba su cabeza, a él no lo había mencionado ni una vez.

Había nombrado al _viejo grupo_ , pero no sabía si él estaba realmente incluido en esa afirmación.

También había mencionado a _Luka_ , un par de veces, ninguna fue en absoluto aclaratoria, y era algo por lo cual sentía mucha curiosidad, no sabía muy bien porqué.

La chica se removió en su lugar, recordándole que seguía allí.

Sonrió con más dulzura de la que sabía que tenía, antes de reírse un poco por imaginar una respuesta que daría ella a ese pensamiento.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella, y la alzó como pudo, y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Ella había insistido en dormir en el sofá mientras él estuviera atrapado en el futuro, pero simplemente no le parecía justo.

Sabía que no era real, pero una pequeña parte de él quería experimentar aquello, como sería una familia real, como crecía un niño en aquellas condiciones, a pesar de que estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, por eso lo intentaría, integrarse, disfrutar de aquel ambiente mientras tuviera la oportunidad.


	6. Nuevo comienzo

_Cristal rompiéndose._

 _Un grito ensordecedor._

 _Seguido de llanto._

Fue así como Félix despertó del sueño más profundo que había tenido en años.

Despertó alterado, desubicado, y con urgencia.

— **Emily** — murmuró asustado, y en solo un segundo mil escenarios trágicos se desarrollaron en su cabeza y fue suficiente para asustarse — ¡Emily! — gritó antes de poder evitarlo.

Saltó del sofá, donde aparentemente estaba durmiendo, y buscó a la niña con la mirada, para después seguir el ruido de sus sollozos.

— Emily — volvió a llamar mientras la buscaba solo para encontrarla en una esquina de la cocina rodeada de platos rotos, agachada intentando recoger el desastre.

Al notar su presencia, Emily alzó la mirada, una mirada de cordero asustado, y empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza y balbuceaba disculpas.

El chico avanzó con urgencia entre los cristales, dando gracias por no haberse quitado los zapatos, y le quitó los restos de las manos a la niña.

— Suelta eso — dijo al quitarle los cristales de las manos, para después agarrarla por los hombros — Emily, mírame — ella balbuceó y sollozó más disculpas — shhh...Tranquila, tranquila, mírame. No pasa nada.

De repente pasó por su cabeza:— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Emily negó con la cabeza y se le tiró al cuello abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sollozaba en su hombro palabras que era incapaz de entender.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo son platos… _respira_ , respira y háblame — poco a poco y con cuidado, correspondió a su abrazo, acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

Félix raramente trataba con niños, y cuando lo hacía, estos solían estar acompañados de sus padres y/o niñeras, está era definitivamente la primera vez que hacía algo parecido. Pero algo le decía que aquello estaba bien.

La tomó en brazos y la sacó del desastre dejándola en el sofá, un poco más tranquila.

Con su manga limpió un poco la cara de Emily, y buscó una servilleta para que se sonara la nariz. Ella lo hizo, pero no dejó que se fuera. Lo cogió de la mano, y lloró en silencio un poco más antes de hablar con voz cortada: — Lo siento… yo solo quería coger mi plato naranja, todo se cayó y yo no podía pararlo y...

— Hey, hey, no pasa nada. Lo I por es que tú estás bien — sinceramente no sabía si aquellos platos eran importantes o tenían algún valor, pero si era así él se encargaría de reponerlo de inmediato.

— Mamá se va a enfadar conmigo — sollozó la morena bajando la mirada otra vez.

— Emily, mírame — la llamó — no creo que sea físicamente posible para tu madre enfadarse contigo — la niña se sorbió la nariz prestando atención — creo que es algo imposible de por sí, que alguien se enfade contigo. Es como una de esas cosas imposibles, respirar en el espacio, volar, enfadarse con Emily Cheng, lo ves, está en la lista— Emília sonrió ante su muy, muy mal intento de chiste.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — preguntó aún con voz triste.

— Estoy seguro de ello, por cierto, ¿Y tú madre? Si no se ha despertado con eso entonces es probable que necesitemos llevarla al hospital… — Emily lo interrumpió con una carcajada ahogada, aquello lo sorprendió, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

— Mamá no está aquí por las mañanas, se despierta temprano y me hace el desayuno y se va a trabajar, la madre de Amelie nos lleva a la escuela y mamá nos recoge — dijo cada vez más desanimada — seguramente llegue tarde a clase y la profe me regañe, y si me regaña se lo dirá a mamá y, mamá…— fue, entonces, su turno de reír.

— Suenas igual que ella, Bridgette también solía pensar demasiado las cosas — explicó — mira, yo me encargo de los platos, vamos a conseguir ese desayuno y te llevaré a clase para que tu profe no te regañe, ¿te parece bien? — preguntó, sorprendido de si mismo por su tranquilidad ante aquella situación tan surrealista.

Respiró hondo y sonrió sin querer, orgulloso, no por tener una idea brillante en un momento de crisis a la altura de Ladybug, sino porque Emily lo estaba mirando con la mirada más brillante que jamás hubiera visto, sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

Emily llegó tarde.

Sin embargo, no demasiado. La profesora no parecía en enfadada cuando la dejó en su clase, de hecho, parecía más que encantada de verlo.

Solo quedaba un problema por resolver.

Había recogido la mayoría de cristales, aún les faltaban bastantes pequeñas piezas pero primero necesitaba dejar a Emily en la escuela.

Sinceramente no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, ¿tenía que comprar una nueva vajilla?¿O eran solo un par de platos?¿tenía dinero siquiera? Necesitaba ayuda.

Sacó el teléfono del futuro. Seguía sin saber cómo funcionaba del todo pero iba aprendiendo.

Lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella.

La pastelería de _Christine_ estaba cerca. De repente una voz empezó a indicar el camino y dejó caer el aparato al suelo por la sorpresa, más tarde se dio cuenta que de hecho era lo normal.

La pastelería parecía una cafetería normal, tenía un diseño más bien minimalista dejando que los diseños de los pasteles destacaran, con tonos distintivos.

Algunas personas disfrutabas de su desayuno en la mesa mientras que detrás de la caja registradora una chica de cabello castaño tenía la mirada perdida en el teléfono del futuro, trago saliva y se acercó a ella.

— Buenos días — llamó su atención, ella subió la mirada con fastidio pero en cuanto lo vio su mirada cambió, lo cual lo dejó con una sonrisa incómoda.

— B.Bu..Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? — dijo con su voz _más encantadora._

— Estoy buscando a Bridgette — su expresión cambió de repente, pero intentó no hacerlo demasiado evidente — ¿Está por aquí?

— Si — dijo un poco cortada — ahora vuelvo.

Y se perdió en la tras tienda.

— ... ¿Félix? — preguntó la chica sorprendida — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues verás — se rascó la nuca un poco incómodo — ha pasado algo en casa... — al ver su cara de emergencia la tranquilizó — Emily está bien, no le ocurrió nada, solo fue un susto, pero...

— Hablemos fuera — lo detuvo.

Salieron y se sentaron en una de las mesas libres, y Félix pudo contar la historia con un poco menos de vergüenza.

— Ya veo —murmuró cuando acabó de contar la historia. Soltó una bocanada de aire mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. — Gracias — dijo con voz entrecortada — no quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras estado — el chico volvió a su estado de alerta, Bridgette se limpió los ojos con las manos — lo siento.

— Supongo que es normal estar asustado por tus hijos — murmuró el chico intentando quitarle importancia— para ser sincero, esta mañana fue la mañana más terrorífica de mi vida, ella no paraba de llorar y yo no sabía que hacer... Todo estaba lleno de cristales así que entre en pánico porque pensé que se había hecho daño, fue muy estresante — ella respondió con una risa. — Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto, los platos...

— Ahh... si claro, espera un momento, te traeré dinero y te diré donde puedes comprar un pack de platos — frenó en seco — me refiero, sino te importa, puedo hacerlo yo cuando salga del trabajo, no tienes...

— No, no, no te preocupes, me gusta sentirme útil — dijo el un poco avergonzado — en casa — dijo con una mirada significativa, queriendo de ir _en el pasado_ — _todo esta bastante hecho, yo no tengo mucho que hacer, miento, tengo mucho que hacer, pero lo que hago no es trascendente para nadie, no sé si me explico —_ murmuró _—_ yo nunca hago nada por nadie. Es un cambio interesante — ella sonrió.

— Genial

— Además, ya me voy entendiendo mejor con esta cosa — agitó el teléfono en el aire, mostrando una pequeña ralladura que había ocurrido al caérsele. Ella solo pudo reír.


End file.
